5 quickies
by yuki-nakayama-hidaka
Summary: 5 times Hannibal and Face didn't have time for the whole 9 yards HxF
1. Chapter 1

Come check out our LJ community for The A-Team~

You can prompt anything you would love to read, and have a go at filling other people's requests!

http ateam-inspire (dot) livejournal (dot) com

* * *

**First Time: Face's date with Charissa Sosa**

The sound of the front door slamming alerted Major John "Hannibal" Smith to the arrival of his young Lieutenant. Holding down the book he was entertaining in the quietness of his unit's quarters to rest on his chest, he caught the tail end of Lieutenant Templeton "Faceman" Peck flying though the lounge he occupied to the kitchen.

"Shit!" Face exclaimed appearing once again in the doorway between the kitchen and the lounge. Hannibal just looked at the disgruntled person now giving him a seriously pissed off look. "Hannibal!" He accused gesturing wildly.

"Deep breaths Face…" Hannibal drawled taking in the sight of Face, all flushed and obviously disgruntled. He smirked, standing up from his seat and placing the book down next to his glass of wine, and half empty bottle.

"That wine was for my _date_ Hannibal…" Face half growled.

"How was I to know Kid?" Hannibal asked as he approached Face, slowly reaching out. "I was out all day."

Face made no attempt to pull himself away from Hannibal's grip as he was pulled into the firm chest of his CO. "Boss, I can't…. I need to get changed and…." Face trailed off. Hannibal's lips on his throat were a distraction Face never _ever_ tiered off.

"Mmmm… You look great…" Hannibal murmured against Face's throat which caused Face to chuckle. "Yeah – well, you may think so but I don't think Charissa would like me in sweaty combats and top…" Slowly bringing his hands up between his chest and Hannibal's, Face gently rubs the strong muscles which are flexing under the cashmere top he had bought Hannibal for his birthday. He loves the feel of it, and Hannibal doesn't complain anymore as Face always runs his hands over it whenever he can.

The chime of the clock on the mantle startles Face, making his eyes dart towards the sound. "Shit- it's 8!" He pushes on Hannibal's chest to free himself, but Hannibal's grip on him is strong.

"Hannibal – I have 5 minutes! I have to go-"

"I'll make it quick…" Hannibal promises as he bites gently on Face's neck and works a hand down between them to the front of Face's combats.

"Oh God…" Face groans, eyes fluttering closed and hips arching up into Hannibal's touch. Hannibal grins increasing the pressure and the friction. Hannibal can feel the way the combats are moving smoothly against the bulge he is so intently massaging and grins as he moves his head to trail kisses up Face's neck to his ear.

"Silk?" Hannibal asks with a gentle nip to Face's ear. It takes a few moments before Face has the coherency to respond. "Y-yeah boss… Silk… Feels cool… Smooth when I do the course…." Face loves silk over all other material. Its smooth and soothing, it's cool and embracing – he always gets lost in the feel of it as it trails over his skin, especially when he's heated with desire. Face grunts at a particularly rough stroke, distracting him from his fleeting thoughts. "Oh God Boss, but I need _more!_"

More friction, more heat, Face wanted Hannibal's hand.

Hannibal grins and uses his body to push Face back against the wall next to the kitchen door. Face clutched Hannibal's shoulders desperately as he rocks feverishly against Hannibal's still barely moving hand. "Boss – Please!"

"Hold on Baby" Hannibal purrs before capturing Face's mouth in a searing kiss and speeding up his once gentle caresses of Face's heat.

Face was beginning to sweat, his body heating up quickly. His mind's focus was torn between the delicious heat of Hannibal's mouth and the delicious torture of the heating silk and maddening silk induced friction.

Face needed to breath, he couldn't think and he could barely feel anything but pleasure. "Oh John!" Face moaned breaking the kiss, laying his head in the crook of Hannibal's neck as he frantically chases his impending release.

"That's it Temp, come for me – come on…" Hannibal groaned hearing Face's pleasured moans into his neck as he reached his completion, his hips jerking in an unsteady rhythm as Hannibal gently caressed him through his orgasm.

"Oh God… John…" Face breathed, slumping slightly into Hannibal's warm embrace. Chuckling Hannibal places a kiss on Face's pulse point. Casting a glance at the clock, Hannibal grins to himself. "5 minutes, that has to be a record Templeton…"

"Damn it boss…" Face chuckles pulling away on shaking legs. "I really have to go."

"And leave me like this?" Hannibal raises an eyebrow, still grinning.

"Sorry Boss – I already have to make it up to her for the wine _and_ being late. I promise-" Face says as he vanishes upstairs and down in record time changed in new pants and shirt, "-I'll make it up to you when I get home."

"I'll take it out of your ass." Hannibal promises.

"Looking forward to it." Face laughs and is out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second time: Before Hannibal's promotion to Colonel**

"Come on out boss…" Face called softly through the bathroom door of Hannibal's quarters.

Face couldn't help the sharp intake of breath when the door opened to reveal the soon to be Colonel.

"Damn John… Did I tell you how hot you look in full uniform?" Stood in front of him, Hannibal brushed his hands down the front of his uniform to straighten out any kinks he may have missed.

"Don't even think about it Kid, the car's due out front any second."

Face grinned. He liked a challenge when presented with one, and he wouldn't get another challenge like this for a while.

"I can do quick." Face informed as he dropped to his knees, his hands flying to Hannibal's hips to hold him. Face could tell instantly that the thought alone of what was about to happen, coupled with the sudden change in his own position was enough to get the boss excited.

"Eager?"

Face's rhetorical question was met with a growling moan as Face began mouthing Hannibal's crotch through his dress pants.

"Pants-" Hannibal warned, gripping Face's shoulders in an attempt to push him away and prevent Face from giving him a wet patch on the front of his uniform.

"Got it covered boss." Face breathed, nuzzling his face into the heated moisture he left behind. "Just let it go boss."

Hannibal grunted and pulled Face closer as his mouth went back to work, teasing him through is rough uniform. Face had him moaning in seconds which caused Face to chuckle. Hannibal seemed much more sensitive than normal.

"Commando?" Face enquired as he brought his hand into the mix to cup and fondle his CO's balls though the coarse material. A quick nod was Face's only answer. "Sweet!" He grins and squeezes Hannibal's balls causing him to moan loudly.

A rumble of a car out front pierced their heating moment causing Hannibal to curse. "Fuck – Templeton - ". Hannibal made to push Face off, but Face persisted with a promised "Quick" and renewed effort to bring Hannibal to his faster in clothes release.

Hannibal's eyes wanted nothing more than to close and focus on the pleasure being given to him by his XO, and the clothing he was so skilfully manipulating. Hannibal could feel the way Face was using the rough material of his pants to caress his whole length and sack, the way he was just pressing the seams just so into all his most sensitive areas – bringing him to his peak in record time. He couldn't even hear the muted voices talking outside of their window.

"Temp, Temp – _Templeton!"_

"Oh _John…_" Face moaned against the wet patch he created which was blossoming with further with Hannibal's release.

"Shit Kid…" Hannibal breathed as he reached behind him to hold onto something solid – the wardrobe. Face laughed, getting to his feet. "Told it would be quick old man." Hannibal was going to make a comment about the old man reference when there was a knock on the door and a ring of the doorbell. Before Hannibal could say anything, Face was holding up his hand and moving around behind him to reach for what turned out to be a new set of Hannibal's formal dress pants.

"You cheeky whelp – you planned this!" Hannibal accused with a grin. Face returned the grin and answered, "Well, we haven't had time recently, and you know…" he trailed off. Hannibal laughed.

"Get dressed boss," Face ordered heading for the door and adjusting himself in his own dress pants, "and I'll deal with our ride."

Hannibal laughed harder. He couldn't _wait_ to get Face into the car…


	3. Chapter 3

**Third time: Between Meetings** (Face intercepts Hannibal before General Morrison arrives for lunch)

Hannibal tried to refrain from sighing as the Colonel's meeting which had been scheduled for half of his already busy day was coming to an end. Discretely, Hannibal glanced at his watch and clenched his teeth. The meeting had overrun, which ultimately left him no time for a break before his own CO meeting with General Russell Morrison.

"Any other business?" Hannibal suddenly asked once there was a moment of silence. All eyes turned on Hannibal and he gave them a look which dared them to try and keep him longer. Once it was clear that no one was suicidal enough to keep Hannibal longer, he smiled. "No? Great. If you gentlemen don' t mind…." And with an obvious dismissal, Hannibal politely showed his guests out of his office.

As he turned away from the door pushing it closed behind him, a hand slapped against it preventing him from closing it. "Huh?" Hannibal exclaimed, opening it fully again to reveal his grinning XO.

"I've been waiting _ages_ for that meeting to finish boss." Face exclaimed jovially as he slinked between Hannibal and the doorframe into the room. Hannibal eyed face wearily.

"Face, is it important? I have a -" Hannibal didn't get to finish the sentence before his lips were captured by his enthusiastic lieutenant. Instincts told him to slam the door shut before someone saw, which he acted upon, and which earned him a throaty chuckle from Face.

Breaking the kiss, Face grinned at Hannibal. "I know boss. This is important, loving you always is…"

Hannibal felt his face colour. Face didn't often say such sappy things, but when he did, he knew they were from the heart. "Kid… I don't have-" Again, Hannibal's words were cut off by the skilled mouth of his XO.

Pulling back to trail kisses up Hannibal's neck to his ear, Face whispered "Time? Don't worry boss… I came _prepared_" which he punctuated with a nip to Hannibal's ear. Hannibal struggled to conceal his moan of desire in Face's hair, even as Face pulled them away from the main door towards Hannibal's desk.

Hannibal gripped Face's hips firmly as he passionately reaffirmed with his mouth just how much he loved Face and all the things he did for him. Face's own needy moans were doing wonderful things to aid his rising passion, as well as the hungry hands which were roaming over his chest, his back – his ass.

"Oh _Fuck-"_ Hannibal groaned braking their kiss as Face squeezed his ass and rutted their clothed and aching arousals together.

"That's the idea boss." Face informed licking a wet line up the side of Hannibal's neck. Hannibal arched his neck and tightened his grip on Face as Face went to work, slowly teasing Hannibal's flies open.

"Tease…" Hannibal hissed as Face eased his hand inside to take a firm hold of his Colonel, slowly working the hard flesh inside the confines of the fitted pants.

"Not my intention boss…" Face breathed hotly against Hannibal's neck. Face slowly pulled Hannibal free of the confines of his pants, causing Hannibal to moan as the cool air assaulted his heated flesh. Hannibal's moan soon turned into a growl as Face released him and pushed Hannibal back slightly. This earned him an amused smile and a wink over Face's shoulder as Face turned around quickly and he hastily pulled his far too lose cargo pants down in one pull, letting them drop to the floor revealing his naked ass.

"Like a true Ranger boss, prepared in every way!" Face exclaimed as he bent himself forward over Hannibal's desk. "Stretched and lubed – just -"

This time, Face was the one who couldn't finish his sentence as Hannibal swiftly moved in and sheathed himself in one push.

"_Fuck!_" Face moaned into the papers on the desk as he was filled completely and rather unexpectedly quickly. The sensation of his body being stretched further by Hannibal's length than he had prepped himself caused his blood to burn like liquid fire.

"That's the idea…" Hannibal mirrored in a deep growl as he gave Face all of a second before beginning the quick pace to see them flying towards a quick release.

Face's mind was reeling. Hannibal's frantic, rhythmic movements were causing his breath to hitch on every stroke. His eyes couldn't focus on anything so he opted for closing them, surrendering himself to the multiple sensations assaulting him. Face could feel the coolness of Hannibal's desk against his aching member which was rubbing against it on every thrust from Hannibal. He could feel the crinkled papers beneath his face, and his hands, which were trying desperately to get a hold of _anything_ to steady himself.

Face could feel the brush of Hannibal's combat's against his sensitive balls, offering him further heavenly stimulation. Most importantly, he could feel Hannibal which to Face was the best sensation of them all. He could feel Hannibal's passion for him, filling him over and over again. He could feel his heartbeat, which was beating gloriously within him and against his back. He could feel Hannibal's laboured breaths against his back – but what never ceased to be the icing on his cake, was the breathed words into his ear.

"I love you Templeton…"

"_John!" _Face exclaimed into his clenched fist at his mouth as he came.

Hannibal followed Face into euphoric bliss almost immediately. The feel of all that Face had done for him, coupled with the way his body welcomed him and clung to him at every opportunity always made John feel like he was the luckiest man on earth. Hannibal loved how in sync their bodies became when with each other, and feeling Face's heart beat against his chest only strengthened that feeling.

Hannibal wanted nothing more than to take his Lieutenant home and make slow, passionate love to him, but the sound of a well-known voice approaching made his head snap up so hard he thought he may have whiplash. He was off Face faster than a flash, tucking himself back into his trousers as Face carried out a merry dance pulling up his own combats.

A brief knock was all the warning they had before the door swung open revealing General Morrison.

"Am I interrupting something Johnny?" Russ drawled as he entered the room.

"No-" Hannibal had to clear his throat. "He was just leaving." General Morrison cast a glance over at Face who snapped of a salute. General Morrison only nodded in return.

"Thanks for coming on short notice Kid." Hannibal nodded to the door, and Face grinned.

"You too boss." With that, Face left hearing a distinctive cough from Hannibal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth time: On the assault course** (Hannibal searches out face between meetings)

Nothing on earth could have stopped Hannibal from crossing the base and heading for the Army's assault course. Greens and Officers alike stepped out of his way as he marched with purpose towards the observation tower to see the Senior Officer on duty.

Hannibal had just had the worst week of meetings with no let-up, and to top it off, he had been informed that another Colonel wanted his Lieutenant for 4 months. To say that Hannibal had objected profusely was an understatement. There were others better suited for the mission, and Hannibal was convinced that the Colonel concerned just had a vendetta against him.

He had marched to General Morrison's office to tell his CO just what he thought of the situation, and where it could be stuffed. Morrison had laughed at first, but when he realised that Hannibal wouldn't budge and release his XO for 4 months, Morrison had called the other Colonel in for a chat.

A long and stressful meeting, with conversations long overdue between his own CO and himself.

"Colonel," The Major of the range saluted as Hannibal entered the top of the observation tower, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Peck." Hannibal growled.

"Ah – yes, of course Colonel." The Major turned to face the window with his binoculars. "He's going in record times today… He's…. Just left the sniper range… and is… heading back to the forest assault course. Do you want me to-" the Major began to offer, but Hannibal was already gone, storming down the steps and towards the forest.

Hannibal was still seething as he headed to the opposite end of the forest assault course in order to head Face off. His mood was only lifted slightly as he set his sights on his XO, half way through the course, up in the tree top rope climbs. Lifting his fingers to his lips, Hannibal let out a shrill whistle which had Face looking in his direction instantly.

"Boss?" Face asked concerned as soon as he saw Hannibal.

Hannibal knew it wasn't right to interrupt Face during his own training, and that he should have waited until the evening, but he couldn't get through the anger the meeting had filled him with. He needed Face, just a moment of him to set his world right again. Face seemed to sense the stress rolling in waves from his CO, so he didn't wait for Hannibal to say anything else before moving to the emergency decent ropes.

"John – are you ok?" Face asked as he approached Hannibal.

"I …" Hannibal tried to explain, but even in his mind he couldn't justify why he was there. Why he couldn't wait and walk it off like so many other incidents he has faced. He instead leant forward and placed a soft kiss on Face's lips, and just like that blanket of calm descend on him. Pulling back and looking down at Face's chest, Hannibal sighs. "It's fine – It can wait now. You know how the General pushes my buttons."

Hannibal moves another step back, but is stopped by Face's grip on his arm. "John…" Face implores softly, understanding there is a lot more Hannibal isn't saying. "I have a moment – come on." With that, Face takes a hold of Hannibal's hand and begins to lead him off the course, deeper into the forest.

Once a safe depth into the forest away from prying eyes, Face pulls Hannibal to him and into a slow, deep kiss. Hannibal responds instantly, grabbing Face's sweaty and mud encrusted t-shirt, trying to merge them into one. Face breaks the kiss slowly with a breathy chuckle. "Damn John… What happened?"

Hannibal doesn't hesitate in trailing reddening bites across Face's neck. "Someone I don't trust tried to take you from me for a mission you have no business being on." Hannibal bites at the joint of Face's shoulder and neck, to which Face lets out a deep moan, head moving to give Hannibal more access. "… And Russ…" Hannibal tightens his grip on Face and Face moves his hands up to bury into Hannibal's hair, holding him close.

Face can read in between the lines. He knows Hannibal as well as Hannibal knows him, and no one knew him as well as Hannibal. He knew something important happened between Hannibal and his CO, and it was enough to set Hannibal of kilter.

Moving his lips up to Hannibal's ear he whispers huskily, "Take me quick boss, so I can finish this course, report in, finish my paperwork, then get my ass home so I can make love to you."

Face was laid gently in the dirt before he could take his next breath. Hannibal lay gently atop of Face, pressing him into the ground with his weight as he engaged Face in another deep and passionate kiss. Face broke the kiss as one of Hannibal's hands began to meaningfully wander down his chest to his pants to massage him gently.

"God John…" Face moaned, moving his hips in time with Hannibal's massage.

"Do you know how much I _love_ you Temp? What you _do_ to me?" Hannibal murmured into Face's ear, speeding up his roughening caresses of Face's covered heat.

"_Oh_ John," Face grunted with a hitched breath, his eyes closing with the upped attention. "Every day – you _show_ me every day. I love _you_ John – _please!_"

Hannibal couldn't resist that plea. He couldn't refuse Face, his lover, his Partner.

Hannibal hastily got to grips with the front of Face's combats, yanking them down to his knees before working on freeing himself.

"Have you any-" Hannibal began to ask before he realised he had a small tube of lube being wiggled in his face. "Ranger baby!" Face grinned and Hannibal couldn't help but laugh. Face manoeuvred himself out from under Hannibal so he could position himself on his hands and knees.

Face promised himself then and there that when he got home, he would take his time making love to Hannibal looking deep into his eyes. Personal contact was important to Face, and it was something that Hannibal understood. Right now though, Face understood what John needed – and what he needed was a quick.

"Don't dilly dally back there old man!" Face teased which brought a gruff laugh from Hannibal and the sound of the slick being opened. Face's own laugh turned into a prolonged moan as Hannibal quickly pushed one then two fingers into Face, stretching him with quick and well-practiced smooth movements.

"John!"

That one word was all Hannibal needed to know that Face was ready. He applied the rest of the slick to himself before slowly entering his partner. He wanted to take his time, savour the feeling, but Face obviously had other ideas as Hannibal soon found himself knocked off balance with Face fully seated on his lap.

Two restrained moaned curses sounded in the thick forest.

The mood set, Face wasted no time riding Hannibal fast and hard, pulling various noises from him with his practiced techniques of muscles squeezes and teases. It was all about Hannibal now, as it would be again later. Hannibal needed him, and Face was more than happy to give himself over and over until Hannibal was better.

Hannibal urged Face to turn his head into an awkward kiss as they both tumbled over the edge. The awkward kiss full of passion soon turned into lazy nips and pecks until Face deemed it a necessity to get moving again.

"Come on boss – the sooner I finish this course…" Face offered. Hannibal smiled. "Get to it then kid – I'm sure the Major will make you run this course again for the lousy time you're just about to set." Face laughed. "And whose fault is that?" Hannibal only grinned.

"See you tonight with a cooked dinner?" Face hedged as he rose to his feet and arranged his training combats. Hannibal followed suite.

"Sure kid – sure."

The parting kiss Face left him with made him glad once again that he chose to seek Face out. Maybe, Hannibal thought, he should do it more often…


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth time: Anniversary at a restaurant**

"You almost here boss?"

"I wouldn't know kid – I don't know where 'here' is…"

Hannibal was holding the phone to his ear and looking out of the window as the car Face had arranged to pick him up from their hotel at NYC continued navigating through the jungle of the big city.

"You'll know boss…" Face chuckles. "How's the ride?"

Hannibal takes his eyes away from the scenes outside to survey the interior of the car. It was a brand new Jaguar XJ, and it screamed of the luxury Face loved so much. It was nice, but it was empty – Face was missing, and he hadn't been with Hannibal since they went to bed together the night before.

"Its nice kid, but it would have been better with you here…" There's a moment of pause as Hannibal can hear Face try and compose himself. If there was one thing Hannibal had promised Face when they had first started their relationship, it was that he would let him know every day in some way just how much he was loved.

"Soon John, I promise…" Face breaths.

Hannibal becomes a bit distracted as the car comes to a stop. "I think I've arrived…" Hannibal states and it is only a few seconds later that his door is opened for him by why he presumes is the doorman. He can hear Face's grin down the phone as he steps out of the car and brushes down the dark ocean blue suit Face had left for him to wear to this occasion before looking up at where he has been delivered to.

"Jesus Temp…" And Hannibal finds he has to swallow and remember to breathe.

Before him are the doors to the luxurious restaurant 230 Fifth, and in front of those doors has materialised his Partner, on the phone, wearing what Hannibal knows is his best Armani navy blue suite, and the grin Hannibal knew he had heard.

Face's grin widens as Hannibal approaches him, both hanging up their phones and pocketing them. They pause for what looks to be a friendly hug, but Hannibal can feel the way Face's hands dip lower on his back and the way he breathes in Hannibal's cologne. Hannibal himself can't stop the way his body wants to mould itself against Face, fitting perfectly around his slighter but no less muscular frame.

"Happy Anniversary John…" Face whispers into Hannibal's ear and Hannibal squeezes him just a little before letting him go.

"Shall we?" Face asks, stepping to the side of John and motioning them forward. Hannibal clears his throat and nods, following Face into the building and into the lift which seems to be waiting for them. Hannibal says nothing until Face slips the lift operator some money and the operator steps out of the lift with a 'Thank you Sir' and a nod, leaving Hannibal and Face alone in the lift as the doors close.

Hannibal who had casually leaned against the back wall eyes Face appreciatively as he presses the button for the main lounge and steps to the side of Hannibal, pressing them firmly against each other, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip.

"Sometimes I wonder Temp… Why you go through so much trouble…" Hannibal comments lightly.

Face chuckles softly and answers, "Only the best for you John…"

Hannibal finds he can't argue that. Face is indeed, the best. He doesn't know what he did in this life or previous lives to be deemed worthy of the love of the man next to him.

"That you are…" Hannibal finds himself murmuring into the quiet lift. He knows Face has caught it because his cheeks are beginning to tint into a light red colour, and his head is ducking down hiding the obvious affect Hannibal's compliment has had on him.

It doesn't take long before the lift opens and Face leads Hannibal out into the large reception lounge. Hannibal trails slightly behind Face, close but not unusually close, as Face finds several staff members and has quiet words with them. Hannibal doesn't hesitate when Face moves his hand to the small of Hannibal's back to guide him forward in front of him.

"Upstairs John - We're dining al-fresco tonight…"

Hannibal felt his heart swell. Face knew how much he loved the outdoors, and how much he missed being able to dine outside on a regular basis like he used to when he was younger. His breath caught in his throat at the view that greeted him as he ascended the stairs and stepped out into the warm night air.

It was like he had been transported into a park. Light pine coloured wooden benches were strategically placed with matching tables in front of them to create a small and well-designed eating space for people. All the tables were a-glow with candles in red glass mini-lantern, casting mood setting light on the faces of the eateries inhabitants. The whole setting was enclosed by tropical greenery, lit up with spot lights interspersed in the foliage, and was overseen by the magnificent backdrop of the Big Apple.

"Alright John?" Faced enquired, his eyes shining in the artificial light of the garden, soft smile gracing his face. Hannibal wanted to kiss him right then and there but refrained. "Yes, it's… It's perfect." Face's grin was wide and bright as he guided them to a quiet corner on the East Deck.

As soon as they were both seated, a waiter appeared with a bottle of Champaign and two glasses. The bottle was popped with a flourish and poured for both before being placed back on the table by the waiter who quickly departed.

Face wasted no time taking his glass and raising it, a move which Hannibal mirrored instantly.

"To you John, for believing in me when no one else did…" Face's eyes lock with Hannibal's and he can tell Hannibal wants to speak. "For giving me a chance… A chance to show you just who I was… who I _could_be…" Face smiles softly as he sees Hannibal's eyes twinkle with memories. "For giving me a hell of a ride in life with all your crazy plans…" This gets a grin from Hannibal. "And…" Face continues, "… for allowing me to love you… Thank you John, for loving me in return - unconditionally… "

Hannibal had to take a deep breath to calm the emotional feelings swirling in his heart, chest and mind from Face's toast. Face was right, he had believed in him when it seemed like the world had given up on him. He had given him chances to prove himself, on more than one occasion at the beginning of their XO CO relationship. He had certainly given Face more than his fair share of crazy plans over the time they had known each other.

Hannibal confirms to himself again that he had done all of that out of love – right from day one. The boy he had met, with the bluest eyes that had seen far too much for his young age had grabbed his heart and held on for dear life with the first look shared. Hannibal doesn't cherish the struggle it took for him to acknowledge his love openly, but he was so very glad he did.

"To you Templeton, for showing me what really matters in life…" Hannibal's notices Face leaning forward slightly and does the same. "For lifting me up when I was at my lowest…" Hannibal moves one leg to rest against Face's own opposite, a small but important moment of contact. "For sticking with me through my well thought out and highly sensible plans…" Face can't help by laugh at that remark, and Hannibal's own joins in harmony. "And…" Hannibal manages to continue after a moment, "For loving an old man like me and giving me great joy… Thank _you_ Templeton – for giving me your everything."

There is a distinct watering in Face's eyes as he chokes out quietly, "Every time John – every time…"

"Happy 10 year anniversary" they chime together and clink their glasses. Their eyes remain on each other as they simultaneously drain their drinks.

They are interrupted by the waiter who asks if they are ready to order. Face orders Ikan Bakar, a Malaysian grilled fish which is grilled in a banana leaf and rubbed with a mild chilli sauce, and Hannibal orders a good old fashioned rib eye steak.

As soon as the waiter goes, Face leans forward and smiles suggestively. "We have a bit of time before the food comes… Walk with me?"

Face is beyond surprised at the speed with which Hannibal rises to his feet. He was sure that he would have had to spend at least a little bit of time convincing Hannibal to take a walk. Face doesn't linger as he also rises and leads Hannibal from their East Deck, across the Garden Cabana to the first set of stairs which leads to the Rooftop Garden City View area.

Hannibal notices it's darker in this area. Most likely so the view at night of the city would not be dulled by the lights of the restaurant.

"It's beautiful Temp…" Hannibal comments as his eyes try to take in the view which has them overlooking the tropical green walls of the restaurant, allowing them to see more of the city.

"You haven't seen anything yet John…" Face comments as he approaches the staff member who is posted next to a roof ladder. He takes a moment to exchange words with the bouncer before motioning Hannibal to follow as he climbs up the ladder on the wall.

As Hannibal reaches Face on what must be the upmost level, Hannibal finds himself agreeing.

The night is warm and clear, the stars are twinkling in the night sky along with the lights of the city, Face has moved to his side, and Hannibal has a growing feeling that that things couldn't get better than this.

"It's amazing…" Hannibal breathes, before Face pulls him away from the edge and prying eyes towards the side of a raised slanted roof by the ladder. "You're amazing…" he adds, seeing a blanket spread on the ground in front of them next to the side wall of the slanted roof.

"So are you John…" Face whispers into Hannibal's ear as he wraps his arms around Hannibal and engages him in a soft kiss. Hannibal brings one hand up into Face's well groomed hair, holding him close and tilting his head gently to ease them into another easy angle whilst his other hand drew soft warming circles on his lower back.

Hannibal could almost hear Face's purr in his throat. Face was so responsive to touch, and touching Face was one of Hannibal's most favourite pastimes.

Hannibal released Face as Face brought his hands between them to work the buttons of Hannibal's suite jacket so as to remove it. Face threw it on the slanting roof next to them even as Hannibal returned the favour of removing his own suit jacket. As soon as he was free of his jacket, Face found himself being lowered to the blanket, now only on display to the beautiful backdrop of the glittering New York night sky.

"Lie back and let me take care of you…" Hannibal whispers as he positions himself in between Face's spreading legs. Face's eyes are dancing in the dark with desire and excitement. This is the most public place they would have engaged in _anything_ like this – and he is surprised that Hannibal is the one to be leading. Hannibal, seeing the look in Face's eyes grins at him. "The main course is ordered, I want starters."

Face can't smother his moan in time at those words and the slow grind of Hannibal's crotch against his own.

Face lets his head hit the floor and his eyes focus on the starry sky above him as Hannibal slowly unzips his trousers and bears him to the warm night air. He feels Hannibal shifting between his legs, and it is only a short moment later that he can feel his breath on his aching arousal.

"John…" He pleads, body curling slightly so he can lock eyes with Hannibal and run a hand through the silver head of hair.

Hannibal doesn't hesitate taking all of his love into his mouth and swallowing.

Hannibal has to grip Face's hips to stop him choking him as he arches off the floor. He sets up a slow deep rhythm, one matched by his hands which stroke soft lines up and down Face's thighs. Face's hips start up a matching rhythm, and he chants John's name with every thrust.

Loud laughter from a party going on below them masks Face's cry of release, but it rings loud in Hannibal's head as he drinks all of his love's release, seeing him up to, through and over the edge of euphoria.

Pulling back and moving up to lie beside Face, they both take a moment to catch their breaths. Hannibal laughs as like a flash Face is up on him, kissing him deeply and obviously tasting himself. He didn't think he would ever get used to how quickly Face seemed to recover at times, and that thought caused him to chuckle even as the kiss progressed into jaw biting and neck licking.

"You taste amazing John – I can _never_ get enough…"

"My thoughts exactly Temp…" Hannibal admits as he turns his own head to latch onto Face's neck, leaving a possessive mark much to Face's moaned delight. "My turn…" Face growls into Hannibal's ear as he slides his body.

Hannibal bites his fist to stifle a moan as Face caresses him through his trousers before slipping his hand inside to release him. Face leans up and over Hannibal to growl, "I want to hear you John…" as his hand slowly worked Hannibal's length. Hannibal didn't disappoint.

"_Temp – _oh _Temp!_"

With a grin of success, Face lowers himself to add his warm breath to the pleasure mix for Hannibal. "That's it John – that's it…" Face punctuates his words with savouring licks along Hannibal's length and over the head. He is prepared for the jerky thrusts Hannibal tries with a groan and chuckles. Showing mercy, Face slowly takes Hannibal into his mouth, caressing every each he can with his tongue.

Hannibal didn't know where to look even as his hands sought out any part of Face he could touch. His eyes flew to the sky, but as he felt himself being worked up to his peak buy Face's talented mouth and hand, his eyes realigned themselves to focus on his earthly heaven – the man before him.

"_Templeton!_" Hannibal cries out in a low moan as Face works him through his release and into a state of total relaxation.

Once again, they move to fit against each other to share another deep languid kiss. Kissing is one thing both men never tier of. So much can be read in the simple action, and what is flowing between them now is nothing but pure love.

It takes them a few minutes to regulate their breathing before they decide they really should get back to the table. Face moves first and grabs their jackets, making attempts to once again make himself look presentable and not totally sated. Hannibal takes his jacket and makes an effort, but laughs as Face seems to struggle with his hair.

"Damn John – I can't get it right again…" Face grumbles good-naturedly.

Hannibal laughs. "I like the look Temp – it makes you look wild." This causes Face to laugh. "You mean it looks like I've had sex in the wild." Hannibal grins. "The Big Apple is a Jungle…" Face shakes his head. "We best get back before I want more than this starter…"

As Face begins to move away from the protection of their little area, Hannibal pulls Face in for one last lingering kiss.

"I love you Templeton Arthur Peck…"

"And I love you, John Smith…"

And with that, they descend the ladder and make their way back to their waiting dinner – Hannibal's thoughts on the celebrations he has planned for their 10 year anniversary once they arrive back at the hotel, and Face's mind whirling with anticipation of what else is to come.


End file.
